A Bitter Heaven
by refuse2apologize
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first time sharing my work, so here we go:D My first year in college i met my good friend John and he talked about this girl back in China that he is silly in love with. And he talks about how hard it was to over come the language barrier, so in this story i made him a banished angel forced to overcome the many obsticals to win her heart over and over!
1. Chapter 1

His body aced. Bruised and batters he hung there like a rag doll. A divine brother each holding him by a wing and a firm grasp on his shoulder as he knelt on the ground. Jonathan struggled for a breath and leaned forward dropping his head. Blood and sweat dripped down his face but it didn t matter."Jonathan, forget her." Michael 's voice reigned.

Jonathan exhaled deeply and gathered whatever strength he had left. "No"

His voice was weak but his message was strong. Michael got down to his level and lifted his face to look at him. I don 't want to do this Jonathan, you are my brother..." There was almost a smile in his tone but it quickly faded.  
>"But if you do not forget this pathetic wench-" With that Jonathan pulled away from his touch glaring into Michael's eyes, his face fierce and infuriated. Michael 's voice got soft and he grabbed Jonathan fs hair pulling him forward so he could whisper in his ear.<p>

I will make you suffer. If a life with this girl is what you desire, I will make every second of it miserable. Death, heart ache, disease. I will plague your life with the things nightmares are made of, and every bit of it with decay your pathetic human soul..." Michael clenched his hair tighter and his voice was no longer hushed whisper." You have disgraced your brothers for the last time! You are a servant of the Lord Jonathan! SHE is an animal!"Jonathan struggled to break free now snarling in Michael's face. " No Michael! YOU'RE the animal! You heartless, soulless waste of light! I will always have more than you will ever possess! And you can make every breath I take for the rest of my life the most excruciating thing in this world but I will never give in! And I will never stop loving her! AND I WILL NEVER, NEVER FORGET HER!"

And at that moment thunder ripped through the air as his wings were torn from his back. The shrill scream that ripped from his throat was easily masked by the force needed for his dismemberment. And with the heavy rain, he fell from heaven. The drops of blood fell before him and flourished on the Earth. The last bits of his grace would save him, but his love that will kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

John never thought it could be so cold in the windy city. The frigid breezed seeped through his jacket as he walked though the steets of Chicago.

The warm orange glow of the street lights poured into the large studio window and onto the bed. The light spotted and scattered by the heavy rain dripping down the dirty glass pane. The hum of traffic filled the silence along with the steady flow of raindrops on the rooftops.  
>"I don't think there has been another moment in my life in which I have ever been happier..." Jonathan whispered. Tiffany rested her head on Jonathan's chest, listening to the soft thub of his heart beat. She moved under the sheets and lifted her head to look up at Jonathan. With her hand on his cheek she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his. He warpped his fingers through her hair pulling her closer; his hand around her waist. Tiffany pulled away and smiled whispering, "I love you Jonathan".<p>

Johnathan's stomach dropped. Those words brought of rush of joy to his heart, but a bitter pain creeped through his veins. He held his breath being careful not to stir Tiffany as she laid weary on his chest. He held her a little tighter, trembling as his fingers ran through her long dark hair. Johnathan finally exhaled, his breath shaky with silent sobs. 'God...my God!' He cursed with hot streams pouring from his eyes and down his cheeks. His bottom lip began to bleed from his teeth begging him not to make a sound, for this moment was too perfect; and she... dear god, she.., John brushed some of the hair out of her face, was absolute perfection. Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut.  
>"I love you more than you will ever know. Goodbye Tiffany..."<p>

A cold stormy breeze forced him to open his eyes, now clutching at the wet grassy field in which he first fell. Her warmth on his chest lingered. He brought himself to his knees trying to choke out anything that would force him to breathe but his lungs felt empty; empty with no hope of being filled again. He crushed the ground under his hands, rage firing though his body. He took a long deep breath though his nose and silence swept across the vally and in that silence an angelic voice mocked him in the distance "Again."  
>With that, an earth shattering scream tore from Jonathan's throat. He threw his fists at the Earth cracking it beneath him. His screams became most crazyed , more wild and unbridled as he tore apart everything around him. Finally lightening struck into his shoulder, the shock pulsating though his fragile body. He fell to the ground as rain began to pour. Dear God how he wish he could die. He closed his eyes and let the cold rain disguise his tears, but there was no hiding the the soft sobs that echoed across the grassy fields.<p> 


End file.
